


Everythings going to be ok

by That_1_dead_inside_kid



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad and Sap are just there, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut, This was a vent fic from forever ago, Use of Real Names, could be platonic or romantic, sad George
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_1_dead_inside_kid/pseuds/That_1_dead_inside_kid
Summary: Gogy and Dream argue :(Gogy is sadDream feels bad
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	1. George's pov

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was feeling really upset one day and shit. So hella self-indulgent.

George was such an idiot. His heart twisted at the fight him and Clay just had. He couldn’t even understand why they had fought. One moment they're playing minecraft the next the two of them are yelling at each other at the top of their lungs. Sapnap and Bad coming out of the room to come check on them. Before anyone could say anything George ran out the apartment building going down the stairs instead of the elevator.

He had left in a short sleeve shirt some gym shorts and he was bare-foot but he couldn’t care less.

As he actually got outside he started to regret leaving the way he did as the floor was starting to become covered in snow. He wrapped his arm around himself and kept walking. He would probably get hypothermia like this but he couldn’t care less. He made his way to a nearby park walking as fast as he could without having to worry about people to avoid since no one was crazy enough to leave in this weather. Well except George. He had to be fucking crazy to leave with nothing to shield him from the cold. He was crazy, that was it. Because now he was becoming a popsicle and he couldn’t even remember why him and Clay had even fucking fought in the first place. Was he just being stupid? Did Clay hate him?

At that thought his heart twisted and suddenly there were tears welling behind his eyes and he shut them as he finally got to the park and found the grassiest part of the park and plopped himself there.

He brought his legs to his chest as he wrapped his arms around them trying to conserve whatever heat his body tried to produce.

He shoved his face into his body screwing his eyes shut trying not to cry as he felt a lump starting to form in his throat.

When he finally heard his name being called he shut his eyes tighter trying to block out his friends as best as he could. “Over there!” He could hear Sapnap yell. He heard the three of them run over to him and it came to a stop right next to him. A jacket was wrapped around him and he finally looked up only to meet Clays eyes.

He uncurled himself from the small ball he was and looked at Clay. Why didn’t he hate him? But Clay wrapped his jacket around his body tighter and smiled at him wrapping him into a hug which George couldn’t decline.

He was pretty sure that all three of them were asking him questions but he couldn’t hear them. Blood was roaring in his ears and he just shut his eyes tighter as he hugged Clay and suddenly two additional bodies were added to the hug and the dams broke. George started to cry, trying his hardest to suppress it but the tears just kept on flowing out. Sobs racked his body as they started to separate themselves from each other and he finally heard them. “Let's go home George.” His eyes were locked on with Clay as he said that. He sniffed and nodded his head. They all stood up and George could feel the snow engulf his feet and he whined at that.

Clay looked at him and George looked back up at him. “You should carry him Dream!” Bad decided to say. Sapnap smiled and nodded. “Yeah, you should Dream.” Sapnap agreed. Clay rolled his eyes at the two and George got flustered very quickly. “W-what? No, nononono. Clay you don’t have to do that.” Clay raised an eyebrow at him and George realized he called him Clay.

The older boy's face turned so red as Sapnap and Bad turned into a laughing fit. Clay smiled and chuckled before picking George up bridal style. George didn’t know if he could get any redder but he sure as hell felt the heat rise to his face and neck. He put his hands into his face as all his friends decided to laugh at the embarrassment that he displayed.

“I’m not too heavy am I?” He asked in only a voice small enough for Clay to hear. Clay smiled at him and shook his head at him.

“You’ll never be too heavy George.” Matching the same hush tone as he did.

George gave in and leaned into the younger boy's shoulder. Smiling as he looked up at Clay’s face before shutting his eyes.

The last thought on his mind before dozing off.

Everything's going to be ok.


	2. Dreams pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this I was like hmmm Do i really wanna? and then I did

The guilt in Clay’s chest overtook him when George left. He looked over to Sapnap and Bad and frowned. “Dream what happened?” Sapnap said as him and Bad walked over to Clay and tried to comfort him. “I- I don’t even know! One moment me and George were playing minecraft and- and I MUST have said SOMETHING to offend him! Cuz then he starts freaking out and yelling and,” Clay started to panic and Nick was quick to engulf his friend in a hug as bad checked outside and panicked. “Guys George isn’t out here!” Clay snapped his head toward him. “What!?” Clay put on a jacket over his hoodie and shoved on some shoes. Sapnap and Bad did the same and all three men left the apartment running down the stairs.

“How are we supposed to find him!? He isn’t answering his phone!” Bad exclaimed. Clay could barely focus on the conversation happening between Sapnap and Bad as he was to focused on his thoughts. By the time they got down stairs and out of the building Clay could see footprints in the snow being covered. He has never ran so fast before. Even as he heard Sapnap and Bad telling him to slow down he couldn’t his body was carrying him now. He followed the footsteps tracks all the way to the park which was when he lost the track. Sapnap and Bad finally caught up to him. Bad was basically dry heaving from heaving and Sapnap was so dizzy he was sure this is how he would die.

Clay was out of breath but he couldn’t care less as he was calling out for his best friend hoping that he was ok. Sapnap and Bad went in different directions calling out for their friend. Clay was yelling as loud as he could for George the panic in his chest getting worse and tears welling up in his eyes.

“Over there!” He heard Sapnap yell and Clay had ran the fastest he had in his life when he saw George curled up in a ball. “George!” When Clay called out his name and he didn’t answer his panic hit him hard. He shoved off his jacket and wrapped it around George. “George! Please look at me. Please. Please.” George raised his head up and locked eyes with him. He uncurled from the ball he was in and Clay pulled the jacket tight around his small body and brought him into a hug. “George never do that again. Please I thought I lost you. Oh my god. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Clay didn’t know if George was even listening but he didn’t care. He hadn’t noticed Sapnap and Bad until the two men were hugging George as well. “Oh my god Gogy you stupid asshole never do that again. I was so worried!” Sapnap’s voice broke and Clay just hugged them all tighter into the hug. Bad scolded Sapnap for yelling but voiced his own concerns. “You muffinhead! Do that again and I’ll- I’ll. I don’t know! Just don’t!”

Clay could feel his sweater start to soak and when he realized George was crying his body started to shake and he started to sob. They seperated from the hug and Clay looked down at George as he looked up at him. “Let go home George.” George nodded and they all stood up. Clay noticed George shiver and all he wanted to do was wrap him in another hug. Then he whined and Clay frowned.

He made eye contact with Bad and the man smiled brightly at him. “You should carry him Dream!” Sapnap smiled and nodded way to happily. “Yeah, you should Dream.” Sapnap agreed. Clay had to fight down the flush that threatened to colour his face pink and instead rolled his eyes at the two men.

From the corner of his eye he could see George becoming flustered at a fast rate. “What? No, nononono. Clay you dont have to do that.” George practically squeaked out in a panic. Clay’s face lightly dusted pink at George calling him Clay. He looked over at the shorter male and raised an eyebrow at him pushing down his feelings. His face had turned such a bright shade of red Clay thought he’d pass out from how much blood was flowing to his face. Sapnap and Bad had gone into a laughing fit both of them almost on the floor.

Clay gave them a small smile and chuckled slightly before he went and swept George off his feet.Clay could feel his face start to flush as he slightly looked down at the flustered man and his heart skipped a beat hoping he wouldn’t notice.But George seem to be in his own world as he shoved his face into his hands and he smiled. Clay looked at his friend who seemed to have calmed down by now but seeing George react like this made all three of them burst into laughter. He looked fondly at the man and smiled softly down at him.

George turned his head to him and Clay’s heart skipped a beat again. The man was flushed and embarrassed “I’m not to heavy am I?” Clay would have missed what the man had said in such a hush tone if all his attention hadn’t been pointed at him. Clay smiled again and shook his head. Matching the boys hush tone he said “You’ll never be to heavy George.” Pouring affection into it as his face turned a light pink hopefully not enough for him to notice.

He watched as George’s lips twitch slightly and the older male leaned into his shoulder and rest his head there. He turned his head to look up at his friends who were sending him thumbs up and had stupidly big grins plastered on their faces. Clay rolled his eyes as he felt George’s gaze on him. He looked down at him and saw that the man had shut his eyes now and had a small smile on his face. Clay’s heart swelled with warmth as he slowly started trekking through the snow his two friends taking pictures and starting to move forward and talking in a hush tone.

He looked down at George again and smiled as he thought to himself.

_**Everythings going to be ok.** _


End file.
